Second Chance
by Shinyplant368
Summary: "But, please...please, give me...a...second chance." They were never supposed to meet in the first place, leading them to tragedy. But everybody knows that fate will never work as you expect it to. Now the three of them will meet again. This time, will they suffer the same tragic ending as before, or will the three of them fix their story? (MikuxRinxLen Main ship includes Rin)


The sky is crying, leaking onto the world. The wind is screeching, throwing everything into disarray, while the rain relentlessly pours down. By the river the trees provide no shelter from this ferocious storm. But as the rain and wind attack me, all I can focus on is how the full moon's piercing light captures her beauty.

Her hand is holding my chin, bringing my eyes to look up into her stunning aquamarine eyes which hold a great sadness as she looks into my eyes. Down to her waist, her soaked turquoise hair is down rather than in its usual pigtails and frames her small face perfectly. The rain and wind pelt us without weakening, gaining in ferocity, but she becomes even more beautiful and her dewy skin glows softly under the moonlight. Her lips are soft and full, light pink as I look up at her and I can't help but reach up to caress her cheek with my hand, flinching as her eyes suddenly harden with a cold, hate-filled expression.

 _I love her._ I love her. I love her so much. But she knows that I love _him_ just as much.

"Miku-" I start, moving my hand forward again, the pain of losing her stabbing at my heart, and-suddenly-I feel a sharp pain in my stomach.

I look down to my stomach where Miku holds the handle of a knife embedded in my stomach and then slowly look back up at Miku. Her expression is blank, but I can clearly see her eyes filled with hatred. I begin to fall back, the knife cleanly sliding out dripping with my blood, but as I fall time seems to slow down.

The rain falls slower and Miku's hair whips around her face, obscuring it for a moment before showing her look of shock and pain, as though she was the one stabbed. I look at her face for a second longer, and I'm not sure if it's just the rain or tears running down her face.

I hit the ground and my body explodes with pain, but I can't scream. I can only breath her name out in short gasps. "M-Mi-Miku..."

"Rin!" someone shouts, but I ignore them. I look back at Miku and see that she's frozen in place, sobbing. Part of me is happy, happy that the Miku who loves me is back, but a bigger part of me feels like sobbing with her. I hurt her so much. _I'm the one who made her do this._

She mouths something, her face collapsing into sobs, but I can't hear her.

"Rin!" someone shouts again, shaking me from my fog, and I can tell. I can tell who's voice it is. I can tell that it's _his_ voice. _It's Len's voice._

I look past Miku, who has suddenly froze, and see a group of knights rushing towards me. After all, it's not like a missing princess wouldn't be noticed. But among the group of knights I see Len running towards me, shouting my name, as his demon eyes glow in the dark.

"Rin! Rin!?" His voice grows closer and somehow he's here already, shaking me with a worried expression as he holds me. I try to smile at him, but I can't move my face and watch as he begins crying.

I want to reach up my arms to him and try, but I can't, my arms are frozen. I close my eyes and open them again, this time Len is shouting something and I can see that the knights are surrounding Miku, who doesn't resist, completely unmoving as she stares back at me.

I look back up at Len and see his handsome features contorted with heartbreak as he stares at me. A darkness tugs at me and I close my eyes for what feels like a second, but am suddenly jolted awake by the sound of both Len and Miku screaming my name.

" _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!_ "

My eyes clear for a second and from the angle that Len's holding me at I can see his face, his sobbing face as he shakes me and Miku reaching towards me as the knights drag her away from me. A tear escapes my eye as I look at the both of them, and I know. **I'm going to die.** I'm going to die and lose my two most important people.

All of my senses completely disappear, my hearing fading entirely. My eyes flutter closed and I can't open them again, the darkness enveloping me. But as I fall deeper into darkness I can only see their two faces both crying for me and I feel as though I'm being stabbed again. I hurt you so much. _But, please...please, give me...a...second chance._

 **A/N: Sorry if this is bad, but if you have any suggestions please tell me! This is my first fanfic and I would love to hear what you have to say about it. Also, I'm not sure when I'll update again, but I'll try hard to update regularly. Thanks for reading! Bye, bye!**


End file.
